Iceberg
The Iceberg is a secret room that can be accessed from the Map and the Elite Spy Phone. Although it is a secret room, it is very popular amongst penguins and is heavily advertised through the Penguin Times. Tipping the Iceberg and Klutzy talking about the Iceberg.]] *A real surge of tipping appeared after a comic in the Penguin Times showed two bored penguins who tried to tip the Iceberg and succeeded. In another edition of the same newspaper, Aunt Arctic answered whether the Ice Berg had ever been tipped. She said that she had never seen the feat, and that there probably will be no reward for it, proclaiming, "Tipping the Iceberg is a reward enough!". Also, in issue 151 of the Penguin Times, she replied to a penguin that that she did not know, but if they saw people trying to tip it to try and see for themselves. *There is a story about tipping the Iceberg in the Book Room. *In the Secret Agent Mission 6, Herbert P. Bear explains that the Iceberg he was traveling on tipped at one point. When the player asks how he managed to tip it, he replies, "I don't know! Icebergs aren't supposed to tip!", indicating that the Iceberg might not be able to be tipped. *A running gag in the PSA, Missions has Klutzy and Herbert constantly bickering about the Iceberg and its tipping. Klutzy even mentions penguins tipping the Iceberg in Mission 9. *Tipping the Iceberg was featured in a card of Card Jitsu, so this is more evidence that the Iceberg may be tipped one day. *In the book "Star Reporter," one of your choices is to write an article about a party at the Iceberg. After you get there, a penguin says there was a picture of the Iceberg tipped; when you go looking for it, the photo ends up being destroyed. *It is a known fact that the Iceberg cannot tip, as the room can be full and it still won't tip. However the Club Penguin team may one day update the iceberg so that it can be tipped. *During the April Fool's Party 2010, the Spinning Arrow Room (The Mine) said, "Did the Iceberg seem tippier than usual?" *There is a postcard with the text "Let's try to tip the iceberg" *During the April Fool's Party 2010, a sign on the Iceberg said, "Who can tip me?" *Club Penguin has made a puzzle about tipping the Iceberg. *Normally, when many penguins are trying to tip the Iceberg, they say "Dance or drill just don't stand still" or sometimes chant "We are penguins, mighty, mighty!". *In one of the stamps, it shows a drill on the Iceberg. You can earn the stamp if you drill with 30 penguins. The Block of Ice 's version. This particular iceberg was sited off the coast of Antarctica.]] On December 28, 2007, there were sightings of small blocks of ice when fans of Rockhopper looked through the telescope at the Beacon. A small block of ice collided with the Migrator, and the ship sank. Rockhopper and Yarr escaped unharmed, and rowed to the shore. After a brief stay, Rockhopper made the decision to row back to Rockhopper Island in a minuscule rowboat. The Migrator was salvaged and eventually reinstalled at its normal docking point on the Beach. Aqua Grabber ''See main article, Aqua Grabber. Aqua Grabber is a mini-game that can be played at the Iceberg. This is the only secret room to have a game. Parties *During the Christmas Party 2007, a small Christmas tree was there. *Before the 2008 Sub-Marine Party there was a lot of construction going on at the Iceberg. *When the 2008 April Fool's Day Party came, the Iceberg became a real glass of water with ice cubes. *During the 2008 Summer Kickoff Water Party, you could enter the Inflatable Whale from there. *During the 2008 Fall Fair, the iceberg became a ball pit. *During the Music Jam in July 2008, The Club Penguin Band played on the Iceberg. *During the Halloween solar eclipse of 2006, the Aurora Borealis (commonly known as the Southern Lights), were visible. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Iceberg had a small tree in the middle of it. The tree would grow bigger each time players clicked on it. *During the Dance-A-Thon party, Cadence would sometimes say "Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!!" when she was waddling around the Night Club on some servers. *During the Puffle Party 2009 the Iceberg was decorated with pink, and there were pink puffles, a trampoline and a skipping rope. Also, a puffle with a snorkel would swim around the Iceberg. It was pink, as they swim in the game Aqua Grabber. *During the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party, the new music was played and a rainbow coming from the Ski Hill to another location, was shown in the background. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, there were boxes here. *Like 2008's Music Jam, the Penguin Band performed at the Iceberg during the 2009 Music Jam. *At the Festival of Flight 2009, you can see Club Penguin being lifted. *During the Christmas Party 2009, the Iceberg had a small Christmas tree. The more penguins are on the Iceberg, the more the tree would grow. * During New Years, fireworks can be seen. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the iceberg was filled with three boxes and a sign that has multiple arrows that are pointed to different directions. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010 a paper boat was here, as well as a shipwrecked boat. Rockhopper said that the boat had been attacked by the Kraken (the giant squid, which can be seen if one waits there), and then he tied what remained of the boat to the Migrator and towed it to the Iceberg. *On the 4th of July, fireworks were at the iceberg. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Penguin Band performed on the stage. *During the Fall Fair 2010, the Iceberg turned into a ball pool. Gallery File:Xmasiceberg.PNG|The Iceberg decorated for Christmas. File:Iceberg puffle party 2009.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Puffle Party 2009 and 2010. File:Haha look at this funny club penguin iceberg picture.gif|The Iceberg during the April Fools 2008 party. IAPIceberg.png|The Iceberg in the Adventure Party 2010 File:Berg_aprilfools2010.png|The Iceberg during the April Fools' Party 2010 File:Ff0918.png|The Iceberg decorated for the Fall Fair 2009 Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.13.50 PM.png|Ice berg on map Fun Facts Trivia *One of the 101 Days of Fun activities was to try to tip the Iceberg. *Cadence sometimes says, "Dance like the iceberg is tipping!" *There is a stamp that you can earn at drilling with 30 penguins at the Iceberg.http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/07/happy77-asks-about-stamps.php *On the map, the Iceberg is right of Club Penguin, but on the Iceberg, it is left of it. Remarks *Most people do not see it as a "secret" room because almost everybody who plays Club Penguin knows about it. *Most icebergs move, but the Club Penguin Iceberg does not. Fixed Glitches *On New Year's Day 2007, players found that they could walk in the sky and in the water around the Iceberg. This was fixed in the middle of the day. Sources and References SWFs *Iceberg See also *Aqua Grabber *AquaRescue! Category:Places Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Secrets Category:Sea